


Brain stimulation

by yaoiyuri



Series: Sex(y) brain [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bottom Rodney McKay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Rodney has a creative block, but (un)fortunately his green co-worker finds out how to "help" him. Whether the human scientist wants to or not – because we all know Todd and his dubious Wraith methods.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/Todd the Wraith
Series: Sex(y) brain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Brain stimulation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stimulace mozku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578649) by [yaoiyuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri). 



> For some incomprehensible reason, I like rarepairings (Evan/Todd, Rodney/Todd...). Usually it ends up like... I have to write the story myself because there's (almost) none. Poor me. >_<"  
> For this pairing I have two connected oneshots (the second one I'm translating to English now) and maybe in the future I'll be able to write multichapter fic – but it's in the stars (and God knows if I'll be able to translate it :D).
> 
> About the story – well, don’t be afraid of the tags. It's not that bad (I think). Todd is not that bad (I think). He's... just a Wraith.
> 
> Edit: It's my 13th story posted on AO3 and I can’t rewrite anything in it because the word count is too awesome. :D

Dr. Rodney McKay has always taken great pride that he was capable of making scientific wonders in record-breaking time. The fact he could solve problems in day(s) and hours compared to the other so-called scientists just proved that he was a _real_ genius. Especially if these so-called scientists have faced the same problems for months and some even years – unsuccessfully.

The burning awareness that the fate of the galaxy was in his hands always pressed against his mind and impelled him to make marvelous deductions, figure out courageous solutions and occasionally attempt extremely risky moves by the very edge of human knowledge. He was pleased that he become one of the modern pioneers who constantly pushed these boundaries. Here. In another galaxy. In the city inherited from an ancient yet advanced civilization with which he shared a pinch of his genes. Hopefully, future generations will appreciate his legacy. Just wait for it! They will learn about him someday. Newton, Einstein, Hawking… McKay. Assuming one day all Stargate program would not be subject to strict concealment. Seriously, it was so dumb. Last month he has made such wonderful discoveries he could win the Nobel Prize three or four times but considering the circumstances no one will know about it for a long time.

And yet for all his wonderful discoveries he usually only needed _a little_ stress, caused by the prospect of an impending demise of the whole earthly civilization and his own painful death. He was trying to prevent all this with an impossible deadline. No wonder he considered himself as one of the exceptional treasures of the Ancient city. Working under uncontrollable pressure has slowly hardened him like a diamond over the years and convinced Rodney of his own importance. Irreplaceability. Indispensability.

But this time, everything went oddly wrong. The whole of Atlantis was waiting for the results of his work. The unfortunate inhabitants of Pegasus were undoubtedly waiting as well but… they were also busy trying to survive total carnage caused by the Replicators – oh, yes, they were back, stronger and more determined than ever before **.**

And Rodney… was under _real_ pressure. Physical pressure.

_What the heck!_

At first, he refused to believe this was really happening. The fact that he was abruptly and without any warning bent over the edge of his desk, that he was suddenly lying on top of all those papers and files with his hands twisted behind his back, and especially with his pants down at his ankles… was just too astounding.

He blinked in astonishment. Cold laboratory air chilled on his bare skin.

This could _not_ be true.

“Ready?” The inhuman voice snarled behind his back. Rodney grunted disapprovingly, although they both knew it was a rhetorical question, a mere formality.

_This could NOT be true!_

“All right,” the voice said and made Rodney straddle his legs. The scientist groaned again. He knew very well why. There was one more thing in the whole universe that was sure to arouse his brain to utilize the maximum out of its brilliant capacity. And he had dealt with this information extremely irresponsibly – after a sharp argument with his awful, so-called temporary co-worker. He simply did not watch his mouth. Rodney was in despair, but he had to admit (very reluctantly) that it could not turn out any different. Not with a very loudly shouted statement: _“…and what do you expect, I think better after having sex…”_ _,_ accompanied by details covering not only the exact duration of his involuntary sexual abstinence, but also a massive folder hurled right at Wraith's head. (Un)fortunately the human scientist missed.

He felt like an idiot. He should have been more careful. He was supposed to predict this. And he definitely should refuse to be provoked. Sheppard had warned him about working with Wraith. Rodney's eyes widened at the thought. Yes! Everything has not been lost because… yes, John!

“W – when Sheppard finds out, he'll kill you without a doubt!” he blurted hastily.

So… that was it. He drew his biggest and actually the only trump card he could use against this green bastard. Desperately brilliant. _John Sheppard._ The only being in the universe who could still save him. And the Wraith really stopped as if hesitating. The last spark of hope flared. The commander even released his grip so much that Rodney could squint over his shoulder. He could not read anything from the alien's face, though hoped with all his heart. Todd glared at him; sharp teeth slightly bared. But in the end, he just said dryly: “You mean _if_ Sheppard finds out.”

_Oh, fuck…_

Rodney began to squirm frantically in his last desperate attempt to free himself. He couldn’t defend or fight properly. He never learned. He was the brain of the team. Ronon and John were the muscles.

So, the Wraith brutally pushed him back to the desk with minimal effort. He did not forget to whisper a few threats in his ear, including details of what would happen if he disobeyed. The scientist then wisely, resigned trying to break free. The Wraith’s menace had seemed to be an even worse option than…

_Oh, fuck…_

Rodney closed his eyes. He tried to convince himself, despite the growing panic, that all of this was just a terrible dream. A nightmare. Wraith's large, cold palms were gliding over his body. The movements were exploring, but also confident and experienced. They got to the places where such large, dangerous and clawed hands should definitely not reach – no one's hands should get there without Rodney's consent.

Poor Rodney tried to ignore it. It was hard. And it was even harder when the Wraith unashamedly pushed inside. Rodney felt his body fighting it. Undeniably but unsuccessfully. His eyes filled with tears. The first soft whimper came through the tightly pressed lips. His nails creaked helplessly on the rigid surface of the table. His body naturally resisted, unlike his brain that had given up on doing a long time ago. Todd's weight pushed him onto his lower-back.

Rodney felt Wraith’s calm breath on his nape. Shivers went down his spine.

“Please, don't –” the scientist sobbed desperately, as if he fully became aware of what had happened. How much did he screw up. Cold lips brushed soothingly against his neck. It was _a little_ too late to bargain for Wraith's mercy. He couldn't take it back, nor did he actually _want_ to take it back. Yet he just patiently waited as a human to get used to the new feeling. He had to accept him. There was no other option left for Rodney, both were well aware.

But Todd's sudden inaction has surprised Rodney – and not in a pleasant way. He was almost mentally prepared to be fucked brutally by the terrifying space vampire. Wraith was already balls-deep inside him… so what the hell he was waiting for! This time Rodney moaned much louder. He did not even try to suppress it. Such shame. Such humiliation. He almost cried. His vision blurred as he tried to hold back his tears.

“Silence, doctor,” Todd hissed a warning in his ear and bit it gently. He tried to comfort the human, but his endeavor was not very successful. McKay was whining more and more. Finally, Wraith had to resort to less pressure again. “You don't want them to find us like this, do you?” he asked, watching with interest the sudden change that had happened to the smaller man. Rodney froze in shock. He sniffed. That was out of the question. That would kill him, even worse – totally discredit him. Despite being a genius, he had no idea how he would explain _this_ to anyone. He shook his head in defeat.

“Very well,” Todd smiled. “So,” he pressed his lips to his ear again, “stop whining and stop these poor and _annoying_ attempts to break free, do you understand?”

Rodney was very reluctant to nod this time.

“It hurts,” he uttered.

“I know,” Wraith admitted without even trying to change anything about it.

“I – I don't want to!” McKay whimpered hurtfully and began to wiggle again, despite all of Todd 's well intentioned advices.

“But you do,” he assured the human coldly, using more force this time to pacify him. He was absolutely sure about this thing. That is why he did not hesitate to bend McKay over the table when the opportunity arose. He was not a queen, but he could read human thoughts very well under appropriate circumstances. And he knew damn well what McKay wanted right now. “If you could finally admit it, everything would be easier. Especially for you,” he added in a much milder tone this time. Rodney was crying miserably beneath him. His whole body was shaking with sobs.

“I didn't think –“

“Yes, you did,” the alien insisted firmly.

“No!” McKay said tearfully.

“Yes.”

“NO!”

Todd rolled his eyes. Here we go again… The human must argue with him. Again. The human must disagree with him – even if only on principle. The human must have the last word. Again. On the other hand, McKay's defiance was a good sign. His shock apparently subsided. In this case, Todd had no reason postponing the inevitable. They had no time to waste, the situation was too compromising.

To prevent another endless and pointless quarrel… Wraith moved his hips. Rodney's breath caught in his throat. “Nooo!” he yelled after the first moment of shocked silence, but the large green palm swiftly covered his mouth and silenced all other desperate pleas.

“You asked for it yourself,” said the Wraith commander as this would excuse everything. He was thrusting in a regular, uncompromising rhythm, which, however, perfectly suited Rodney despite his constant protests.

Rodney was trying to pull away Wraith's hand. The grip was firm and suffocating a little bit. Todd noticed it. Finally, he took off the hand although the annoying human was still stubbornly refusing to admit that Wraith commander was doing all of this just for him, making sure the human likes it in the first place. Of course, he was not doing it from pure Wraith altruism. He really needed McKay to _think_ better. The situation in the galaxy was becoming critical and he would take every opportunity to protect his Hive and feeding grounds.

He began to thrust more intensely, depriving Rodney of his last chance to start another round of annoying chatter, empty threats and accusations. McKay was expressing his satisfaction in ridiculous ways. He desperately tried not to moan too loudly and if possible, not moan at all.

But he liked it.

Rodney clutched the edge of the table tightly, resisting the temptation to make a sound. The pain slowly but surely subsided to be replaced by other – more pleasant – feelings, which frankly frightened him. He hardly persuaded his treacherous body that _they_ really did not like it and getting a boner right now is totally inappropriate. But his body did not listen to him, it refused to act rationally.

The scientist’s bulging crotch could not escape Wraith’s attention anymore. His experienced hand swiftly penetrated the hem of McKay's pants.

“Oh, God, no!” The doctor groaned, but he no longer had the strength or the will to pretend defiance.

“I’m doing it for you, McKay,” Wraith said quietly, but determinedly. “You _need_ it, you said it yourself.”

The pain vanished slowly, and his fear switched to anger surprisingly fast. “Because you´re just fuc–“ Scientist's voice was quivering in tension, but he swallowed the insult. He took another deep breath and tried it again. “Because deep in your heart you're a Samaritan, right?“ he said through his clenched teeth. It took almost all his self-control. Wraith laughed softly, noticeably increasing his grip on Rodney's crotch.

“Indeed, McKay.”

*******

One of the reasons Rodney rarely used this method of _stimulating_ his brilliant brain was the cause of a purely technical nature. It was simply too hard to find lovers capable of keeping up with him. But now he had to admit if _this_ would not help him to the idea of the final replicators annihilation, then probably nothing in the galaxy would.

With the last shudder of common sense, which he then lost somewhere between the first and second orgasms, he blocked the door of the lab and reported a sudden blackout that he would try to solve as soon as possible. Nobody disputed his words. Nobody had reason to do so – he was the chief scientist and chief expert on the ancient technology. All other laboratory staff had time off and eventually he managed to appease John, who was worried about him being left _alone with Wraith_.

Rodney knew his decision was farsighted because… it already took hours. Once, twice... three times?! And then again. And again. It seemed endless. Torturing. Great. The Wraith was definitely capable of... everything. However, Rodney still stood by his decision – he certainly did not like it, he even had himself assured a thousand times. And when his vocal cords would be able to make anything other than excited groans, he would convince the Wraith as well. That green bastard could not get away with it so easily.

Todd was sincerely and even pleasantly amazed by McKay's stamina – who would have thought he would last that long. He also enjoyed the warmth of McKay's body, so unusual and alien to the Wraith. Of course, it was not his first time with a (hu)man, but he was not reveling in this type of _encounters_ before. Although after today he most likely revises his sexual preferences.

He purred pleasantly.

McKay finally understood. He was not afraid anymore. On the contrary... he wanted it. He wanted more and he was expressing it loudly to the Wraith. Todd had no objections. Give him everything he wants, why not. This time. They were allies after all. They share common interest, and it was not just an effort to get a proper and possibly synchronized orgasm.

He really needed McKay to finally solve all these troubles with the Replicators. Over the past few weeks, he has lost three ships and countless men. Damn good and loyal men. And if _this_ could help the human to think… He lived long enough not to judge – other Wraiths, people, everyone.

“So, have you had any idea?” he asked, after another long tens of minutes of unbridled fucking.

“Oooh, yes, yes, yes!” the scientist moaned. “My god! That’s it! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Todd did not find this answer satisfactory. According to his observations, during sex, McKay's vocabulary, despite his respectable intelligence quotient, was reduced to roughly ten words – and six of them he managed to use in the last sentence. Todd rolled his eyes. “I mean the Replicators.”

“What?” Rodney yelped confused. Wraith slowly repeated his question, but the scientist answered just by a frustrated groan. He could barely perceive anything else than Todd's stone hard dick deep inside him… and that idiot came up with the Replicators.

Right now!

“It doesn't work like that, stupid!” he growled gruffly.

“But you said—”

“I said after sex!”

“But—”

In truth they had after-sex. Several times. But it wasn't enough. Not yet. Not for Rodney. He needed more. Much more. “Just shut up and do your job!” retorted the annoyed scientist. “I'll let you know when something comes to mind!” The Wraith was totally stunned by the human's anger for a moment. Apparently, this occasional coward and totally useless definitely-not-fighter became a completely different person during sex. And he was lucky Wraith did not tear his head off for his insolence. Instead he mumbled a little more about the silly, ungrateful Earthlings, but he definitely did what he had to do.

For his Hive.

For the ultimate fight against Replicators.

For peace in the galaxy…

And a little selfishly even for the bit of sex he had been denying for a very long time because of the never-ending duties of the Wraith Commander.

And he did damn well.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes and nonsense are just my fault. My dear beta doesn't know what I do with the fics when she sends them corrected back to me (I am usually trying to improve some parts... but with bad English).


End file.
